


Future Plans

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Daryl had never made any future plans but Beth is still able to dream.





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: forging out some plans

„One day I will have a family again, a house with a garden for the children to play. A husband who comes home every evening from his job. We will have dinner together. Later he will read a book to the children while I do the dishes. Then it is time for us; we will sit together on the couch, talking about our day, watching TV.

A normal, boring life...“ 

Beth's voice drifted off and Daryl wasn't sure what to say. Not even before the zombie apocalypse, he had had such future dreams. Occasional jobs, cheap motel rooms, beer, fast-food and a chick now and then he had met at a shabby bar. The emergence of the walker hadn't changed much for him; he had always been the lonely fighter who had never cared much about his life.

But then he had met Rick and the others. Carol, Carl, Maggie, and Glen. Baby Judith. Good people, he had learned to respect, even to like. And Beth. What he felt for her was most scaring. In a different timeline, in a world without zombies where he wouldn't be confronted with loss and death every day anew, yes, in a world like this maybe he would dare to dream about a future together with her.

As if she could read his mind she grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly.  
„It can't hurt to forge out some plans for tomorrow,“ she said.  
„I do believe that one day the world will change again and I would love to be a part of it.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_days (Livejournal)


End file.
